


save the last dance for me

by Kingscunt



Series: snippets from our beautiful messed up lives [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: Don't forget who's takin' you home,And in whose arms you're gonna be,So darlin' save the last dance for me...





	save the last dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> just a little one shot
> 
> james is singing 'save the last dance for me' :)

The room was filled with hazy smoke and the sound of loud chattering among the agents. For once, the annual party seemed to be somewhat sophisticated and not just a competition of who could get the most drunk and disorderly.

 

As usual, the room was quite divided. The agents that had brought their significant others were on the dancefloor, slowly dancing to the songs being played over the speaker system, while the younger agents, and single agents, chatted amongst themselves in small groups.

 

James, for once, wasn’t annoying every single agent in sight. Rather, he had his eyes set on one particular man. It was funny, he didn’t know how he’d fallen so in love with a man that was merely supposed to be a friend with benefits. They’d both known that from the beginning that there was no love in this… or there wasn’t _supposed_ to be. But James being James had hopelessly fallen in love with Alastair.

 

Really, Alastair had somehow fallen in love with James, too. He had vowed himself never to fall in love. To him love seemed like a waste of time, and he was too busy with life to focus on feelings. But every time he saw James smile, every time he heard that beautiful voice, he found himself falling more and more in love with him. But Alastair couldn’t admit that. He just couldn’t.

 

James continued to watch Alastair who was standing on his own. This wouldn’t do at all. He was about to make a move when he heard his favourite song start to play. Finishing the last of the bottle of wine he’d brought with him, James decided that he was drunk and brave enough to make a move.

 

He pulled Alastair onto the dancefloor, holding him close and ignoring the rabbit-caught-in-headlights look. This would be the perfect way to his feelings for Alastair… it all seemed perfect in James' head, anyway.

 

_Don't forget who's takin' you home,_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be,_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me…_

 

As James swayed them back and forth gently, Alastair slowly leaned his head into James’ neck. He was also very fond of this song, and having James sing it softly made him _melt_. Just the touch from James was enough to send shivers down his spine.

 

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart,_

_Don't give your heart to anyone…_

 

Everything else in the room seemed to disappear at this point. For them, this was their moment, and nothing else mattered. Neither of them had realised that the other agents were watching from afar - Merlin absolutely stunned, while Harry simply nodded his head.

 

“I told you this would happen eventually.” He muttered to Merlin with a small smile on his face.

 

_Baby don't you know I love you so,_

_Can't you feel it when we touch,_

_I will never never let you go,_

_I love you oh so much…_

 

Alastair slowly raised his head and was met with James’ warm smile. James pulled him closer, unlinking one hand only to rake his hand through his hair.

 

“I love you too, James.” Alastair said quietly, closing his eyes. It felt so good to finally admit their feelings to each other… he opened his eyes and gently pressed his lips against James’. It wasn’t like a kiss they’d ever shared before - this one was full of love and softness, not the usual desperation and roughness they usually shared.

 

“Want to come back to mine?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” And with that, they danced until the song was over, and left hand-in-hand without another word to the other agents.


End file.
